In many places, tipping one's hat is a gesture of greeting, courtesy and respect. This custom is normally, but not necessarily, practiced by men in relation to women. Another form of the custom is seen at sporting events or in crowds gathered to meet politicians or other celebrities, where persons often remove and wave their hats over their heads as a form of cheering or greeting. Tipping or waving the hat is normally accomplished by grasping the bill or brim of the hat at or near its frontal portion and lifting either the rear portion or the entire hat upwardly off the head. This practice, or the lack thereof, and the extent to which the hat is tipped or lifted, is dependent on the habits of the wearer, local customs, and the particular situation, i.e. who is the recipient of the gesture. Tipping the hat is also normally accompanied by a short greeting, such as "Hello" or "Good morning", while waving the hat is normally accompanied by cheering. The custom, especially of tipping the hat, is a courteous gesture and a public display of good manners, normally presenting a good impression to the recipient of the courtesy, as well as to the casual observer.